


Save Me, I'm Lost

by SeasaltChocochipCookies



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltChocochipCookies/pseuds/SeasaltChocochipCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Eric has a little sister, Nadia, who is growing weary of being a boring princess. She longs for adventure and will do anything to get it, however, as soon as her dream comes true, misfortune unfolds and she quickly regrets leaving the castle. (This is my first fanfic, and I'm not really sure what I'm doing, so I would love some constructive criticism!) [may eventually lead to a multi-Disney universe crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Everyone was happy because my older brother, Prince Eric, has just turned eighteen. I watched as his boat set sail and I had to admit I was envious.  Here I was stuck in a castle, while he was able to go off on adventures whenever he wanted.  He was a prince and I was just the princess, the damsel in distress, waiting for her prince charming to save her.

      I banged my fists against the windowsill as I sighed in frustration.  I should be with him on that ship, but no I can’t, because it’s too dangerous.  Grimsby won’t allow it, but of course, Max, the dog can go.

      I paced around the room as I muttered under my breath, mocking his voice, “ _Remember your place Princess Nadia, it is at the castle where you are safe_.”

      I flopped on my bed and held my little teddy bear. “Don’t get me wrong I enjoy being safe, but I at least want to live.  I’m tired of the same boring routine where Prince Eric can do this and Prince Eric can do that while poor, fragile, princess over here has to wait for a suitor.”

**...**

      I was walking along the beach, wanting to take time to think clearly.  It has been a few days since their ship set sail and just last night, some of the men came back in a life boat saying they were shipwrecked.  Everyone else seemed to manage to come back except for Eric, Grimsby said it might have been because he was went back to save Max. 

      The thought of losing him frightened me.  I wouldn’t know what I would do without him.  Mother and father were frantic, checking the seas now and again to see if he magically washed ashore.  I know it was selfish of me to worry about it, but I didn’t want to take over the throne.  Soon they would marry me off and I wasn’t ready to find a suitor.  Eric was able to decline marriage with the princess of Glowerhaven because he wanted to marry for love.  I don’t think I will be able to have the same luxury.

      They would try to find some way in which I would marry off a prince to help unite kingdoms and expand territory.  I hate to think of myself as a bargaining chip, that was what princesses are.

      I jolted, startled by a voice I could not recognize.  Farther down shore I saw a mermaid singing to a man unconscious.  I was more excited by the thought of seeing a mermaid that I practically ran to her.  She seemed preoccupied with the man, I was hoping she wouldn’t notice me.

      “Excuse—”

      She simply looked at me and dived into the water and I tried to chase after her, like an idiot as I exclaimed, “No, please come back! I won’t hurt you!”

      Taking a second glance at the man I realized it was my brother. “Eric, you were with a mermaid!” I cried as I shook him.

      He coughed rubbing his eyes as he muttered, “Did you see her?”

      “The mermaid, yeah she just left.”

      He sat up and looked around as he croaked, “She saved me, the girl with the most beautiful singing voice.”

      “Yeah, I know she was a mermaid. You met a mermaid.  You’re so lucky, everything great happens to you.  I thought you had died, but instead you were rescued by a mermaid.  If I was shipwrecked I would have drowned. No mermaid would have bothered to save me.”

      “Princess Nadia!”

      I turned to see two of the guards bowing at me and then continued, “Princess, we have guests from the Southern isles—Prince Eric! You’re alive! Quickly, we must inform the King and Queen.”

      They were about to run off when I called them back, “I think you should take him to get checked up as well. He almost died.”

      “Yes, of course.”  They picked him up and said, “Princess are you coming.”

      “I’ll be there in a minute, I’m going to look for the mermaid.”

      “The King requested your presence to meet are guests.  They are very important trading partners and—”

      “I will come, just give me a minute.  It’s not every day you see a mermaid.”

      They exchanged weary glances, but I ignored them.  I went as far into the ocean as I could as I cried, “Miss mermaid, I don’t mean to frighten you! We can be friends, oh, and thanks for saving my brother!”

      She was nowhere in sight and I was afraid she wouldn’t come back.  The one and only time I see something exciting in my life and it’s a mermaid. What do I do? I scream at it, of course.

      When I was about to lose hope I saw some red bobbing in the water and it was coming closer.

      “Hello,” she said shyly. “You’re Prince Eric’s sister?”

      “Yes, and I am so glad that you saved him…” loads of questions buzzed through my mind but I didn’t want to scare her off again. “My names Nadia, what’s yours?”

      “Ariel.  Eric seems like a wonderful person.”

      “Ariel, that’s a pretty name.” I was a little disappointed, to be honest.  Not because I had this expectation for what mermaids would be like, I didn’t think they exist till now. It’s that I could tell that she liked Eric.

      “Thank you. Will he be alright?”

      “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s swallowed sea water before.” I was a growing bored now. Didn’t think my first conversation with a mermaid would be about my brother. It’s a bit of a disappointment.

      “What is it like being human?” she blurted out excitedly.

      “It’s very boring.”

      “No, it must be better than being a mermaid.  You can do whatever you want like dancing! And you’re feet can take you wherever you want to go. You’re not stuck…in the ocean like me,” she drawled.

      “How do you know about humans? Just curious, since we had myths about mermaids, but we didn’t actually think they were real.  Is that how it’s like, are we just a myth like in a fairy tale?”

      “Oh, we know about humans.  Daddy says that you are dangerous, but I don’t see how that’s possible.”

      “Well, we are selfish and greedy, and violent and like to pillage towns and wage wars to gain more land and treasure.  We sell women like they were objects and treat them as such, and we have an caste system…I could go on and on about how humans are horrible.”

      “But they—”

      “Princess Nadia the guests are waiting, you don’t want to embarrass the King!” One of the guards shouted.

      “Why do we have guests now?” I complained. “Can we talk later tonight? I think I can sneak out to the beach around midnight.”

      Ariel nodded her head and cried, “Of course! I have so many questions.”

      “See you later then,” I waved goodbye as I ran, taking of my shoes so I could run faster in the sand without falling.  I’m sick and tired of sand and living near the ocean.

      I ran inside and Carlotta, my governess, glanced at me up and down as she gasped, “You’re a mess.  They can’t see you like this.”

      “The guests—where are they from?” I asked catching my breathe.

      “From the Southern Isles, they seem have had a little trouble with one of their trading partners,” she said in a hush whisper as she grabbed my arm and took me to my room to get myself cleaned up.

      I quickly washed my feet as I put on a new hideous dress.  She brushed my hair, pulling on the brutal tangles causing me to wince every so often. “What happened, where, do you know the story?”

      “Heavens, how should I know and does it matter?”

      “Well if they got into trouble with someone else who says they won’t cause us any trouble?”

      Carlotta popped me on the head as she scolded, “A princess should never question their King or anyone for that matter. You are to hold your tongue and act like a woman. You are no longer a child Nadia.”

      “If being a woman means I lose all sense of being then I rather be a child.”

      “Now enough of you, how are they going to find you a proper husband when you act like that.”

      “They’re not trying to find me a husband are they?!”

      “You sound like that’s an awful thing.”

      “But I don’t want a husband. Is he from the Southern Isles?”

      “No, the King wouldn’t think of it. All of their decent sons are married.”

      “How many are not married?”

      “One, he’s the reason why they need to find a new trading partner.”


	2. Chapter 2

      It was time for me to introduce myself to the King and Queen of the Southern Isles.  I was dressed up like a suffocating porcelain doll.  I ate quietly as I my father and the other king was chatting cheerfully about their lands.  I was zoning out thinking about meeting with Ariel and wondering if the right thing to do was to bring my brother with me.  I hadn’t had any time to talk with him since he was taken from the beach to get checked up. 

      If he liked her back, the odds of him being able to marry a mermaid were slim.  She doesn’t have any feet so how the hell will she live up here, not that I think she should. This place sucks, theres nothing to do, she has the whole wide ocean to explore and I’m trapped at the castle and the beach. I mean I could go to the town but the towns boring, nothing happens there.  It just smells like fish.  Everywhere smells like fish.

      The King and Queen was accompanied by a sulking young man who I figured was the one who screwed things up for his kingdom.  I wonder what he did, I’m sure that would make a fine story.

      “Nadia.” Startled, I jumped a little in my seat, as my father asked, “What do you think of Hans?”

      This caught Eric’s attention as well, so I figured he was bored out of his mind too.

      “Who is Hans?” I asked sweetly, hoping I wasn’t going to get scolded for not paying attention.

      “Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles,” my mom said with a smile.

      Ugh, their trying to hook me up with a suitor again, they must be desperate if they want me to marry him, or at least attempt to woe him.  See I have trouble with keeping suitors because since I don’t want any I tend to scare them off.

      “He seems nice.”  There, my go-to-this-better-satisfy-you-and-leave-me-alone-answer.

      “Since they have to leave in the morning they were thinking of leaving Hans here to see how the deal works out,” my father explained.

      Ah, so they’re gonna dump him and leave. Probably hoping he never comes back since he disgraced their family name in another kingdom.  Wow, and they thought I was the worse child in the world, hope this puts things in perspective for you guys. I just scare of future husbands not trading partners.

      I droned out the rest of the conversation till dinner was done and our parents left us so Eric and I could get to know Hans better.  We went to the study because it seemed like a nice place to have an awkward conversation.

      Eric was looking out the window to the ocean and I really wanted to tell him about Ariel and all that but not in front of Hans.

      “So what’s your story?” Eric asked.

      Hans clenched his fists and smiled, “I just came here—”

      “No, I mean what did you do to become a disgrace to your family?”

      Eric was always a little blunt sometimes and it was sometimes funny sometimes made me want to walk away, mostly walk away.

      “It was in the past.”

      “You’re not going to ruin our kingdom.  My father listens to me and if I say I don’t trust you, the deals off and I’m sure that will only upset your parents more.”

      “Are you always this rude?”

      “What did you do?”                                    

      Hans rolled his eyes, “I’m surprised you didn’t hear the story, yet.  I went to the kingdom of Arendelle for Queen Elsa’s coronation and I pretend to be in love with Elsa so that I could become King. But Elsa wasn’t going to marry me since she keeps to herself, didn’t know why at first, so I proposed to marry her guillible, attention seeking, desperate little sister Anna. Turns out Elsa’s some kind of ice witch.  Anna and Elsa got in a fight, Elsa freezes all of Arendelle, hell happens and I get in trouble. Not the guy who wanted to kill Elsa in the first place, not Anna, just me.  Anna didn’t even love me either, she falls in love with any guy that smiles at her I swear, she got over me and found another guy like that.  Poor guy, she’s probably going to break his heart for someone else instead. What I did was wrong, I’ll admit it, but I’m not the only one to blame.”

      “Does Anna have ice powers?” I asked, not really caring about the story but the fact the people have magic. Ice powers, that’s awesome!

      “No,” Hans answered.

      “Oh, does her parents have ice powers? How did she freeze all of Arendelle, who taught her to use her powers?”

      “Her parents didn’t have any powers.  No one taught Elsa how to use it…she was locked in her room for most of her life because she accidently hurt Anna…” Hans frowned, slowly beginning to pace the room. “How did Elsa have powers?  She doesn’t even look anything like her family.”

      “She could have been cursed,” Eric suggested.

      “No, no people say she was born with it.”

      “Maybe she’s adopted.”

      “Oh, could be like one of those fairy tales where Elsa was abandoned as a child on their doorstep and they took her in,” I put in.

      “Life isn’t a fairytale,” Hans retorted.

      “You just met someone with ice magic and you don’t believe in fairytales?”

      “Not in the sense that everyone has a happy ending.”

      “Yeah, but that’s not going to stop me from believing in magic.”

      “Trust me, magic ruins your life.”

      I doubt that was possible.  Magic is amazing, I rather have magic then live this boring life.  Just because magic screwed him over doesn’t mean anything.  He brought it upon himself.

**...**

      I snuck into Eric’s room, luckily he wasn’t asleep or he would have murdered him.

      “Eric, you have to come with him—”

      “We have to get up early tomorrow and entertain Hans, we don’t have time for a midnight stroll,” he lectured as he was busy sketching something in his journal.

      “Not even to meet Ariel?” I asked. “The mermaid who saved you from the shipwreck?”

      “Her names Ariel?” he questioned, knocking over his chair as he stood up.

      “Yeah, I met her when the guards went off with you.  Are you in love with her, real love or do you just love her because she saved your life and has a beautiful voice?”

      He frowned, puzzled by my question.  “I love her…I know what you’re thinking, how can I love her but I do…it’s love at first sight like in one of your fairytales.”

      “Okay, let’s go. I promised I would meet her at midnight.”

      Eric didn’t ask much questions, surprisingly.  We tried to be as quiet as we could as we snuck out of the castle, once we went to the beach I took my shoes off and ran to the spot where I last saw her.  I scanned the sea and I was little disappointed that she wasn’t there.

      “She said she would meet me here, it’s midnight right?”

      Eric nodded his head watching the seas himself.  “Did she agree to meet you, or did you do all the talking and just assumed she would come without giving her a chance to answer?”

      “She said she would meet me here, she had some more questions to ask about humans and you.”

      “She was asking about me?” he smiled.

      “Yeah, that’s why I asked you if you liked her.  Didn’t want her to be heartbroken and all, I think she’s my age.”

      “No, she looks older.”

      “I look twelve and I’m seventeen that doesn’t mean anything.”

      “Nadia.”

      We both turned to see Ariel shyly peering out the waters.

      “Ariel!” I exclaimed, excited to see her I ran into the waters toward her, not caring if I ruined my nightgown.  “You came. See I told you she would come.”

      Eric didn’t move, he was flabbergasted, either because she was a mermaid or because she was very pretty.

      They both stared at each other and then started to talk at the same time. It was cute.

      He walked towards her, sloshing in the waters as he extended his hand, “Thank you, I owe you my life.  Name it and it is yours.”

      She took his hand and he kissed it, causing her to blush and I felt like the awkward third wheel gushing at how cute it was.

      “You don’t have to do anything for me. I’m just happy I could help.”

      “There must be something that you want.”

      She bit her lower lip and smiled, “It’s impossible.”

      “Name it.”          

      “I want to be human.”

      His face fell and he looked at me completely lost.

      “I know it’s impossible but that’s all I ever wanted is to be human. I don’t expect you to make it come true. I’m just happy to have met you,” Ariel quickly explained.

      “No, it must be possible.  I’m sure there’s a way for you to become human, some sort of magic that can make it happen.”

      “Do you know any wizards?” I asked Ariel.

      “No, well my dad has a trident but I don’t think it could turn me human and even if he could he wouldn’t. He hates humans.”

      “Why? Humans aren’t that bad,” Eric said.

      “Nadia agreed with them.  She said they were awful.”

      Eric glared at me and I smiled sheepishly, “Well we are. I’m not going to lie to her.  If she wants to be human she has to know what she’s signing up for you.  Honesty’s the best policy.”

      “Nadia’s an anarchists, don’t listen to her.”

      “Anarchist?” Ariel questioned.

      “I never said I was an anarchists,” I retorted.  “I just hate how unfair everything is and based upon how you were born, which isn’t right. You have to admit we lucked out, mostly you since I’m always bored out of my mind. Oh heads up Ariel, since your a girl you have to be submissive to the patriarchy.  Don’t talk and obey every day, all day.”

      “That’s sounds like what I have to go through because I’m a princess,” Ariel huffed.  “Never allowed to leave the city, just sit there and entertain the mermaids.”

      “If you hate it there so much why don’t you leave?” Eric questioned.

      I scoffed, “You know nothing about being a princess.  You can’t just wonder about without constant surveillance.  Yeah sure I can leave the castle, but by myself never.”

      “That’s because we don’t want you to get hurt.”

      “Then someone should teach me to fight.” And not just sword play, real fighting.

      “We’re not discussing this in front of Ariel.”

      “Ariel what do you think, as a girl, tell me what do you think?” I questioned. “You love my brother and my brother loves you, you need to know what you’re going into if you want to make this work.”

      “Rules are created to protect you, I wouldn’t know what to do if you got hurt,” Eric replied.

      Ariel smiled at Eric, “I think the rules are there for good intentions, but I do think everyone needs a little independence or they would feel trapped, and then they would never be happy.”

      Eric paused, thinking to himself. “Do you both feel trapped?”

      “Yes,” I exclaimed while Ariel said it a little more gracefully.

      “I’m sorry about that. Ariel, if you become human you can stay with me and I will take you wherever you want to go. And Nadia, I know you want freedom, but your safety is more important to me. When you find a husband he can take you wherever you want to go.”

      I wanted to argue, but I felt like I was a third wheel and Eric gave me a look like he wanted to be left alone with Ariel. “Well, I’ll leave you two love birds alone and head back to the castle to catch up on some sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

      Walking into the castle I heard someone coming so I hid behind a curtain, scared that a guard might catch me and snitch to my parents.  Turns out it was Hans talking to this scrawny kid, looked sorta like a preteen or something with a weird haircut.  It sounded suspicious so I could investigate or walk away and pretend this didn’t happen.

      Let’s see be brave or be a coward…I’m honestly leaning toward being a coward and save my own skin. But if he’s plotting against my kingdom I should do something about it. I slowly walked up to them and coughed in my hand startling both of them.

      “Hans, hey, how’s it going? Why are you up so late?” I asked awkwardly.

      He looked at me up and down and asked, “Just talking. Why are you soaking wet?”

      “Well, we leave near a beach so you can figure what happened,” I answered with a shrug.  “So, who’s this kid?”

      “I’m not a kid,” he retorted.

      “That is such a kid answer,” I muttered to myself.  “I don’t remember him being here earlier, care to tell me why he’s here.  Because I’m not in the mood to get the guards and I don’t think you want to disappoint your mommy and daddy so just tell me what’s going on and I’ll go to bed. Oh, and I can tell when someone’s lying to me.” Totally can’t tell when someone’s lying to me, but I’m going to say I can anyway.

      “He’s my cousin,” he answered.

      “A cousin dressed like a beggar?”

      “Hey,” the kid snapped.

      “No offense, you look nice. Not like a royal or an aristocrat but nice,” I reassured him.

      Hans rolled his eyes, “Look you’re clearly don’t want to get in trouble with your parents either.”

      “Oh, no my parents yell at me all the time. I always disappoint my parents, they won’t be surprised that I’m up to something,” I answered with a smile. “Being seventeen and not married yet in my family is pretty bad. I should have been married off when I was fifteen and look at me now. I’m a spinster.”

      “Join the club.  See remember our little discussion earlier?”

      I sucked my teeth as I made a face, “Is this revenge? I don’t want to get involved in revenge and then piss of Arendelle and start a war—”

      “No, this isn’t revenge. I just want to figure out their little family secret.”

      “But if there happy then does it matter?”

      “She has a point,” the kid said.

      “Do you want to get paid?” Hans questioned.

      “Yeah.”

      “Then you’re doing your job.”

      “What’s your job?” I asked.

      “I’m going to visit Arendelle, since he can’t and see if I can put the pieces together,” the kid answered.

      A trip to a different kingdom sounded amazing, but that kid getting into the kingdom would never work. I’m going to regret this, “I can help.”

      “What? Why?”

      “Oh, you know why I’m bored. And sending that kid is stupid.  They won’t let him into the castle, he’s not a royal. I’ll help you figure out their secret, but if it’s super bad you get to tell no one and just keep it to yourself.”

      “That’s not part of the plan.”

      “You’re plans stupid. Since you screwed yourself over you want to get revenge.”

      “You don’t understand.”

      I rolled my eyes, this Hans guy seemed to be a bit of a drama queen.  “So can I go or not?”

      “That’s up to your parents, I don’t want to get involved in another kingdom quarrel over family reasons.”

      “But if I ask my parents they might say no,” I muttered.  “And how did you sneak the kid in here without anyone knowing?”

      “I’m not a kid, I’m sixteen, and the names Jim.”

      “Nice to meet you Jim, I’m Nadia. But seriously, where are you staying how are we going to get there?”

      “You don’t know if you can go yet,” Hans corrected.

      “Where is he staying?”

      “On a ship, he’s a pirate.”

      “A real pirate?!” I exclaimed.

      “Shh,” Hans scolded. “Do you want to wake up the whole castle?”

      I clapped my hands quietly as I smiled, “I met a pirate. This is exciting I get to go on a little adventure with a pirate. Do you have a crew? Are you a part of one, where’s your ship?”

      “He’s just a pirate, no ship, no crew—”

      “I had one,” Jim interrupted.  “And I’ll get myself a ship.”

      “What’s the point of having a ship and no crew? You can’t run it all by yourself,” Hans pointed out.

      “If he’s staying on a ship, but he doesn’t have one, who’s ship is it?”

      “A friend of mine. Now it’s getting late and you’re asking too many questions. I’m going to bed, kid leave and don’t get caught.”

...

      I woke up earlier than usual, running to Eric’s room first.  I knocked on the door and waited for him to say I could come in.  He didn’t answer, so I assumed he came back very late and was very tired so I decided to run to my parents room. I knocked and waited.

      After waiting what felt like a solid ten minutes I knocked again and began to wonder if I should wait till breakfast to ask.  About to walk away my dad opened the door and yawned, “Nadia, did you want something?”

      I smiled trying to put to words what I wanted to ask.  “Well, you see, I was sort of wondering, if maybe I could go to Arendelle,” I drawled closing my eyes as I waited for an answer.

      “You want to go to Arendelle? What for?”

      “Uh….that’s a very good question,” I smiled.

      “Come inside,” I heard my mom order.

      I walked in somewhat shame as my dad closed the door. I was trapped and ready for a scolding.  “Nadia, look at me.”

      I did reluctantly and she had the perfect poker face. “Nadia, who’s in Arendelle?”

      Freedom and adventure plus a freaking magical ice queen! “No one.”

      “Nadia don’t lie to me, I’m your mother.”

      “Uhh…okay—”

      “Are you going to see a boy?”

      “What?”

      “You are going to see a boy aren’t you? All this time you gave us the impression then you never wanted to marry. I always wondered why and now I know. You are in love with someone in Arendelle and let me guess they are not royalty. That’s fine Nadia. We want you to be happy, would be nice if it was a prince.”

      “Oh, it has to be a prince,” my dad put in.

      “I want our daughter to be married and have children and no prince will take her.”

      “So who’s the boy?” my mom asked, completely ignoring my dad.

      “Uh…wha? I didn’t say there was a boy,” I explained.

      “Nadia, tell the truth, we won’t get mad.”

      “I’m not—you know what yes, I’m there to see a boy. Can I go to Arendelle?”

      “Why can’t he come here,” my dad gruffed.

      “Because he can’t afford it…” I drawled.

      “Eric can go get him and bring him back.”

      “No, let her go, Eric will of course accompany her and she can even bring Hans. Maybe they can resolve the problem and his parents will thank us later,” my mom suggested.

      “Fine, sure bring the boy here. But warn him, I will judge him harshly. You leave tomorrow morning.”

      “Thank you,” I cried as I ran out of the room feeling sick to my stomach. Now I have to find myself a lover and bring him back, this sucks. Tell them the truth, that’s what I should have done. Yeah, parents I just want to go to help Hans with his evil plans that I won’t let him carry out because I want some adventure in my life because I’m bored out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

      I stayed hidden in my bedroom under the covers the rest of the day. I didn’t know what to do and was to ashamed to do anything about it.  Carlotta walked in with my lunch as she set down the tray at the edge of my bed.

      “You skipped breakfast, surprisingly. You never skip a meal, actually we can never get you to stop eating.”

      “I’m not hungry,” I sulked.

      “The King didn’t mean to upset you. You have no reason to be nervous. He’ll accept him as long as he truly loves you.”

      I moaned, hating the idea that everyone thought I was upset because I thought my dad wouldn’t like my lover and run him off.  I threw the covers off and I scarved down the loaf of bread, drinking the soup quickly I said, “I’m going for a walk on the beach, alone.  I need some time to think.”

      I dragged my feet across the sand as I sighed, “Why am I an idiot?” I kicked sand as I cried, “Is the only way for me to escape this place is to find a lover and get married?!”

      “Yes.”

      I jumped as I quickly turned to see that it was only Hans. That little punk following me.

      “You get to go to Arendelle,” Hans smirked.

      “Please don’t mock me. I need to find a lover.”

      “Oh, no see I’m pissed too because now I’m forced to go.”

      “You can apologize to the queen and princess.”

      “But I don’t want to.  See you got us into this mess so I’m going to fix this. We’re going to go there as a couple.”

      “Why?” I whined.

      “Because it’ll piss Anna off and I hate her.  See if I’m going to be miserable then someone else should be too.”

      “You’re a terrible person, you know that. This is all your fault.”

      “You lied.”

      “Yeah because you were strolling around at night when I was strolling around at night, if you just stayed in bed like a good little prince none of this would have happened.”

      “Whoa, see—there’s a girl who just sparkled in the middle of the ocean.”

      “Wha?” I looked to see that it was Ariel but with legs.  I ran toward her as I cried, “What the hell happened?” I looked down and saw that her tail was missing and she basically naked. “Hans throw me your coat but don’t look over here.”

      Before he could I ran back toward him and forced it off him as I put it around Ariel, making sure Hans wasn’t looking.  Luckily he was tall and she wasn’t so it covered it up pretty well.

      As I walked her toward the beach, basically she leaned on me because she couldn’t walk that well, I asked, “How did you become human?”

      She opened her mouth and then closed it putting her hand to her throat and shaking her head.

      “You lost you’re voice, can you write? Let’s head back inside and maybe I can get you a peace of paper and a quill.”

      Hans rubbed his shoulders as he complained, “You’re aggressive. And what do you mean become human?”

      “She was a mermaid before and now she’s not.”

      “That’s something you lie about.” He gently pushed me aside as he picked her up, “People don’t like magic.  Even anyone asks the story is that we found her wandering the beach.”

      “How can people not like magic?” I questioned trying my best to keep up with him.

      “You’ve lived a very sheltered life.”

      Eric saw us brush past him and caught a glance at Ariel. Before he asked he stood in front of Hans and said, “I can carry her.”

      “Yes, of course,” Hans said, bowing rather mockingly as he handed her over.

      “What happened?” Eric asked, soothingly to Ariel.

      “She lost her voice,” I answered, “and we found her wandering the beach because magic is a no-no apparently,” I whispered.

      “What?”          

      Hans put a hand on Eric shoulder and reassured, “Trust me on this. Nobody needs to know she’s a mermaid.”

...

      Today was a very long day. Eric conjured up a magnificent story for Ariel that I have completely forgotten because I was too busy wondering how she became human.  I had to wait till after dinner to hear the story because everyone was busy transforming Ariel into a princess. Dinner was interesting, I enjoyed watching Ariel brush her hair with a fork, unfortunately that got quizzical looks from my parents.  They seemed to not pay much attention to Ariel after that and had informed Hans frequently that to insure our partnership he must go to Arendelle and at least try to fix things up.  He was very polite about the whole ordeal, which was rather surprising.

      My parents seemed to notice Eric fawning over Ariel and I couldn’t tell if they were happy about it or not.  Eric tried to inform my parents that he could not go to Arendelle and leave Ariel here.  My parents were adamant that he was going with me to Arendelle, so they decided that Ariel could go as well. I took Ariel’s hand took her to my room because I had so many questions. Eric and Hans accompanied us of course.

      I closed the door, making sure nobody would be eavesdropping.  I then grabbed my journal and a quill and handed it to Ariel asking her, “Can you write?”

      She nodded her head.

      “Okay, now start from the beginning, I want to know everything.”

      “Eric, when we go to Arendelle,” Hans began, “your sister and I are going to pretend to be a couple.”

      “What about Nadia’s lover?” Eric questioned.

      “That was a lie,” I admitted guilty.  “Hans was sending someone there and I wanted to go so I asked mom and dad and they assumed their was a lover there so I went with it.”

      “Why do you want to go Arendelle?” he asked Hans.  
      “What about your sister?”

      “I know why she wants to go. She’s been begging to leave for ages, but what are you up to?”

      “I don’t trust you.”

      “And you trust my sister?”

      “She was being nosy so yes.”

      “I did creep up on them,” I interrupted.

      “Who are them? Who are you bringing with us? I don’t want to start a war with Arendelle—”

      “There will be no war. I just need to figure somethings out, you already know what I am up to, at least part of it,” Hans reassured.

      Ariel handed the journal to me and I read it outloud, “My dad got mad at me because I said I was in love with a human.  So I went to Ursula and made a trade, my voice for legs.”

      She wrapped her arms around herself looking rather embarrassed as Hans started chuckling to himself.

       “Ariel,” Eric said wrapping his arms around her in a hug, “You didn’t have to do that.” He brushed her hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek. “You didn’t have to give up your voice.”

      Ariel took the journal again, wrote in it and handed it to him.

      “I didn’t want you to sacrifice anything for me, I should have been the one to do it.  Where’s Ursula, I’m going to get your voice back?”

      Hans laughed, “Too late for that. A deal’s a deal. Even if you could convince her at what price?”

      “Anything.”

      “Even your kingdom?”

      Eric frowned, “I’ll figure something out after our trip.”

      “She knew what she was doing, just be happy you have her. I know, your pride was hurt.”

      “Who are you bringing with us?” Eric asked changing the subject.

      “Just two people, that’s it.”

      Eric didn’t like that answer but he couldn’t get anymore out of him. Hans was just as stubborn as him, maybe even more since Han doesn’t seem to care about other people’s feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

      After hours of double checking the trip went as planned, even though my parents were still baffled with Ariel’s presence. They were as open-minded as they could be, but I heard from one of the servants that they thought she was insane. Didn’t have the heart to tell my brother this, he would be absolutely livid.

      They didn’t think she was crazy because she was mute, it was her peculiar behavior.  She would become over excited about the randomness thing and then, well I can’t even describe it.  It something you have to see for yourself.

      We had a few guards come with us, but I wouldn’t need one by my side, they were there just in case we needed them. I couldn’t remember if Hans told just me or if he had informed my brother as well, but he hired two people to accompany us on the trip because he was assuming, and hoping, he would not be going.

      “I’m not sure if they would allow us to dock if they knew I was on board,” Hans repeated to Eric.

      Eric then would robotically replied, “They have to let us dock. They wouldn’t want to disrespect another kingdom.”

      That same interchange always led to an argument. Hans was the first person I met that frustrated Eric. Turns out Eric didn’t like Han’s friend, Flynn Rider, either. Rider always had this snide remark about something so Eric said. I never met him, Hans and Eric wouldn’t let me.

      Ariel was daydreaming as she watched the ocean, resting her head against her arms. Eric went next to her and smiled as he said, “I promise I’ll get your voice back.”

      Ariel smiled and shook her head. Eric didn’t care if Ariel thought it was fair trade. Once his mind was made up there is no changing it.

      I went over to Hans as I asked, “So, how are you going to apologize to the Queen and princess.”

      “I have no intentions of apologizing, I did nothing wrong.”

      “You never told me what you did to get into trouble besides trying to marry Anna.”

      “I told have to tell you anything.”

      “Well, you kind of have to or I might let it sleep that you’re up to something to the Queen.”

      “I’m doing her a favor. She has a right to know where she really came from.”

      “But what if she wasn’t adopted, it’s like one of those things that happen.”

      “You either get magic from being cursed or born with it, no one else has magic in their family and she wasn’t cursed. If she was cursed there would be a way for her to get rid of the magic.”

      “See you say you’re trying to help, but all I hear is revenge.”

      “And you’re willing to help so you can escape your privileged life and go off on adventures. You’re no better then me.”

      “Hey, I’m just a princess wanting to have the same rights as a prince. And I’m helping you uncover secrets, I get to decide what we do with them.”

      “I’m in charge.”      

      “Hans.”

      We turn to see a handsome guy smiling at me as he extends his hands and says, “The names Flynn Rider, as handsome and charming as any prince, and soon to be as rich as one. Is there anything you wished for, something you wanted so badly, just name it and it’s yours, after you pay me of course. Have to make a living some how am I right? I can do just about any job you ask for, except murder, I don’t kill people. Unless it’s out of defense, then that’s a different story. So what can I get you?”

      “Is this the other guy you hired?” I asked Hans.

      Flynn Rider sucked his teeth as he questioned, “Was I supposed to be a secret? I didn’t get the memo.  This isn’t going to effect my pay?”

      “Rider, I will pay you more if you stop talking,” Hans answered irritated.

      Rider saluted and headed toward the lower deck.

      “If you don’t like him then why did you hire him?”

      “Because he’s the best there is.”

      “Ahh and he and Jack are going to help you do what?”

      Are conversation ended there because he said he had important work to do. I wandered the ship for a while, trying to find a way to distract myself. I brought a book to read, but stopped after the rocking started to give me a headache.  I need to occupy myself on this ship. Ariel and Eric were busy falling in love, and as cute as it was, I could not stand being around them for an extended period of time. I slept the majority of the first day because I was a little homesick. I was used to the sea, where near it all the time and I’ve been on a ship before this is just the first time without my parents. And I lied to them and I was starting to feel guilty about it. I didn’t have a lover there and they were expecting me to bring one home with them. And I can’t find a lover in however long we are staying there. I’m terrible at romance and Hans supposed to be my boyfriend so no one will fall for me.

      The next day I tried to talk to Hans, but he was ‘busy’ taking care of business. I sat next to Jack as he was carving something on a piece of wood.

      I wondered about him. He seemed to young to be a pirate. Where was his parents, what was his story. He was a mystery and he never talked to anyone besides Hans and Rider.

      “So what’s your story?” I tried to ask nonchalantly after I built up the courage to.

      He gave me an irritated look so I figured he didn’t want to talk about it.

      “That’s fine you don’t have to tell me. It’s cool.” Great now I made things awkard like an idiot. He’s a teenager probably going through that awkward teenage phase were he felt misunderstood and didn’t want to deal with anyone.

      “Do you like being a pirate?”

      Jack left, probably annoyed at my attempts of making a conversation.

...

      So for the rest of the days at sail, which was only two so it wasn’t that bad, I read a book, sketched, and wrote in my journal.  I made sure to keep track of everything on my first and hopefully not last adventure.  I was prepared for anything to happen, wishing for some kind of fairytale except with no one dying along the process.  I did not want a romantic tale, I was more interested in the adventures, instead of falling in love and marrying a prince.

      My journal was fairly new, I made sure to get one before we set sail. I filled up what happened the past few days so I would not forget anything.

      When we finally docked I was at awe.  The town was so pretty and cute and the kingdom was right next to it, where as mine was isolated.  Once the ship was secure I was ready to run off and explore the town, never been to one by myself but Hans stopped me. He and Eric reminded me “it would be rude not to introduce yourself.”

      I held my tongue knowing better to be patience. I tried to walk like I wasn’t sulking as we went straight for the kingdom, which would be like every other kingdom.  In the yard I saw a little snowman talking and I ran to it instantly as I exclaimed, “You’re a magic snowman!”

      “I am a magic snowman and…you are?” he asked.

      “How are you alive and talking?” I squealed.

      “How are you alive and talking?”  
      I blinked not sure how to answer that.

      “Nadia,” Eric called as they were talking to the guard. “Stop annoying that snowman.”

      “I am not annoying him, we are having a conversation.”

      “It’s okay I like talking to strangers,” Olaf replied.

      Eric gave me the look so I had to wait over there with them till the guard notified the Queen and Princess of our presence instead of talking to a magical snowman.

      “Remember, we’re engaged,” Hans whispered.

      “I thought we were just a couple.”

      “Well, now your my fiancé.”

      “But—”                   

      “Hans? What are you doing here,” a redhead spat.

      “I’m going to assume she’s Anna,” I said to Hans softly, failing to be subtle.

      “You told me about her, what did you say?” Anna asked suspiciously.

      “I apologize for everything I have done.  I am here to beg for forgiveness for my kingdom.” He extended his hand but she smacked it away as she pointed a finger at him.

      “You’re not welcome here. Who knows what trick you are up to?”

      “And I understand, but please do not blame my kingdom or fiancé for what I’ve done.”

      “Fiancé?” she said taken back, looking at me up and down with a dirty look.

      “Princess Nadia from the Kingdom of Deasan.” He sounded like he was bragging. “And her brother Prince Eric and their lovely friend…”

      “Ariel,” I finished. I suddenly felt uncomfortable not because of Hans but of Anna. The way she was glaring at me made me want to shout, “We’re lying!” then at the same time I wanted to shove it in her face. There was something about her I didn’t like that I couldn’t figure. I just had a bad feeling from her and it made me want to leave.

      “If the Queen does not mind we wish to stay here till an agreement can be made concerning the Southern Isles,” Eric said interrupting my thoughts.

      “I’m sorry but we don’t trust Hans to—” Anna began.

      Elsa came out, I believe, and she was gorgeous. Her hair was as a pretty as snow and her eyes was like ice.

      “Why have you come here?” Elsa asked politely.

      “We are here to help make amends for what Hans had done. I was hoping we could come up with some sort of compromise with the Southern Isles,” Eric explained.

      “I apologize for what I have done and understand if you hate me. But please do not punish my family for what I’ve done.  You know I will not take the throne.”

      Elsa calm expression did not falter. “A compromise will be in order—”

      “Esla,” Anna cried, “Can you really trust him?”

      “Anna, he made a valid point. He will never be king—”

      “But he has a fiancé and she’s a princess.”

      “I will be future king,” Eric pointed out. “Hans will not betray us he gave us his word.”

      Hans smirked which made Anna fluster.

      “Is she your little sister,” Elsa asked, “Hans may end up breaking her heart.

      Eric wasn’t surprised that Hans said we were engaged, which made me wonder if they had already discussed this. How Hans convinced Eric to play along I am not sure, but I am shocked that it worked. I wonder what Hans said.


	6. Chapter 6

      We were given rooms to stay, our visit would only last a week. I asked if Ariel could share a room with me, I mean the rooms were huge and I could share a bed with her. Elsa came to our room and asked if we were settled and Ariel nodded her head.

      “So what kingdom are you from?” Elsa asked Ariel. I didn’t realize Anna had entered the room.

      Ariel glanced at me and I answered, “She lost her voice. Can I tell them?”

      Ariel smiled and nodded as she scanning the room.  She seemed fascinated by anything human, which I get, I’m fascinated by anything magical, but she took the stuff she really like and stuffed them in her bag which I thought was hilarious.  It wasn’t even valuable stuff, it was mostly just a bunch of junk but to each their own.

      “Ariel traded her voice for legs, she’s a mermaid princess,” I said proudly.

      “Really?” Anna glanced at Ariel and then back at me, “She said she was a mermaid or you did?”

      “I met her when she was a mermaid. She saved my brother’s life when his ship sank and swam him to shore,” I retorted.

      “Does she have any powers?” Elsa asked a little curious and somewhat happy.  “I never met anyone that was different like me before.”

      Ariel shook her head and mouthed something before frowning.  She pulled out the notebook I gave her and wrote, ‘I’m like every other mermaid, there is nothing special about me.’

      “Have you ever met anyone with ice magic?”

      She wrote, ‘No, but I haven’t been that far outside Atlantis. Let me ask my friend Scuttle.’ She went to the window opened it and waved her hand a around.  A seagull fell on the ground and tumbled a little bit. She picked the bird up and placed it perched itself on the dresser, brushing it’s feather’s off.

      It started to squack non stop as Ariel nodded and shook her head.

      “Wait, can you understand it?!” I exclaimed as I covered my ears.

      She wrote, ‘Scuttles my friend. He knows everything. He’s the one who teaches me information on humans.’

      “She’s crazy,” Anna said under her breath to Elsa.

      Ariel showed him the notebook as he was poking at it with his feet.

      “Can the bird read?”

      She nodded her head a huge smile on her face as she wrote, ‘He said he might know someone who knows other magical people besides daddy and Ursula. I don’t want to make another trade with Ursula and daddy won’t want to see me.’

      “Great, so who’s the friend?”

      ‘He can’t remember.’

      “Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Anna muttered. “Elsa, I am all for you rediscovering yourself but do you need to meet someone else with magic. You’re Queen, you can’t just leave the castle.”

      Good point, someone needed to run the castle.

      “He’s friend can come here, as a guest,” Elsa said.

      Another good point. Make the person come here so you don’t have to leave.

      The seagull saluted as he flew off, Elsa excited and Anna looked somewhat excited but still the same annoyed look as earlier.

      Anna bit her lower lip before she said, “Nadia, please don’t make the same mistake as me. Hans isn’t a good guy.”

      “Hans told me everything that happened,” No worries I’m not getting married.

      “I sort of doubt that.”

      “Seriously, he told me how he pretended to love you so he could get the kingdom.  And no worries, because you never loved him back so it’s all good right. Plus, you got yourself a new boy like that,” I snapped my fingers, “you got over Hans once you realized he didn’t like you and you fell for some other guy once you realized he did.”

      “Hans broke my heart,” Anna explained, upset probably because she hated the idea that I believed what Hans said.  “And I fell in love with Kris when we were together trying to bring Elsa back.”

      “But during that journey you were still in love with Hans or so you said, well that’s what Hans told me.”

      I’ve been told that I had a hard time telling when the situation started to become awkward and that I should figure it out so I know when to stop talking. They way all three of them looked at me probably meant that I should stop talking.

      “But I will listen to your side of the story,” I quickly reassured her. “I know Hans…is Hans.” Now I’m starting to feel guilty about this whole plan thing. Elsa seems happy with her life what if figuring out the truth ruins it. Was it strange that she fell in love right after Hans ‘dumped’ her, yeah, but who am I to judge. I never fell in love with anybody, what do I know?

      Anna glared at me before storming out of the room. “Anna wait,” Elsa called.

      “What did I do?” I sighed as I flopped on the bed. “I’m such a jerk.”

      Ariel patted me on the back as I asked, “What do you think? Do you think I was awful, the way I said it and everything?”

      ‘You were being honest, nothing wrong with that.’

      “She’s probably crying or something.”

      ‘You could always apologize.’

      “I will. What was I thinking saying that of course she’ll get offended. I’m her ‘ex-fiancé’s’ fiancé. Well not really but she doesn’t know that.”

      ‘I think she’s more jealous then heartbroken.’

      “You think so.”     

      ‘It’s like you said she never loved Hans. She fell in love with the attention.’

      “I think so too, but it was rude of me to say it.”

      ‘Seeing Hans is making her flustered.’

       “Do you think I’m awful for helping Hans with his plan to uncover the truth about Elsa and the royal family?” I had to know her opinion, the guilt was eating me up now, seeing Anna upset like that made me realize how much damage it could cause. But at the same time I wanted to know Elsa’s story and I felt like if I was her I would want to know too. The thing is I’m not her and so it’s not up to me.

      ‘I think Elsa needs to figure things out on her own.’

...

      Anna refused to even come near me and Hans I’ve heard from the little snowman.  I begged him to tell her I apologize which he kindly did, but he said, “I told her you said sorry.  Honestly, I don’t think she likes you, she might even hate you.”

      “I deserve it,” I admitted. “What I said was pretty stupid.”  I was sitting on the docks as I was chucking peddles I found.  I wondered what I could do to make it up to her; however, not much came to mind because Olaf kept distracting me. He told me Elsa created him, which is amazing. She made something inanimate come to life. I didn’t know magic could do that.  I would ask Ariel if she wasn’t busy with Eric.

      “I say stupid things all the time and people find me cute.”

      “Yeah, but I said stupid hurtful things.”

      “Oh, yeah that is stupid. I would be mad at you too.”

      “The thing is I said it without thinking because I didn’t think she would care.”

      “Mind if I take a seat,” a blond guy ask.

      “Hi Kris. See where kind of having a private conversation over here so if you don’t mind you can leave,” Olaf said. “Why aren’t you leaving?” he continued when Kris sat down anyway.

      “I’m sorry,” I apologized.

      “She didn’t tell me the story, so I can’t accept it yet.”

      “Here it goes, she tried to warn me not to marry Hans and I said no worries Hans told me the whole story and she doubted that and I sort of said that it doesn’t really matter because she never really loved Hans anyway and now she loves you so why does she care and then she just ran off and I haven’t seen her since,” I quickly explained. “And I kinda said how she falls in love easily, and it’s not really love because she loved you in an instant and how long did you know each other?”

      I instantly regretted saying that. “No offense, I’m sure you two really love each other and it’s great and everything.”

      “Is that all?”

      “Well she told me she fell in love with you during your journey but I asked how because she was still in love with Hans by then.”

      “Olaf do you mind if I talk to her alone?”

      “Oh okay, you’ll tell me in later,” Olaf said waddled off.

      “No, I won’t.”

      “Yes, you will.”

      He waited till he was gone and then hesitated, “I know Anna liked him, she talked about him a lot.”

      “Really?” I sounded more condescending that sincerely surprised.

      “Pretty much. It was a little annoying, actually it was really annoying. I tried to tell her that you can’t marry a guy you just met, he’s a stranger—”

      “So you’re saying Anna did love him.”

      “Yes, and she might be jealous—not because she still in love with him, at least I hope not—jealous that you have what she couldn’t.”

      I don’t know about that. She seemed like a bitch to me, but I guess from everyone’s else perspective I was the bad guy because I was with Hans. I didn’t like Anna, I get a bad vibe from her that I can’t explain. Maybe because she makes me feel self-conscious about what I’m doing.  Helping Hans so I can selfishly go on an adventure why possibly screwing their life over…is that right?    “Nadia.”

      “Hans,” Kris grimaced as he stood up.

      “I’m sorry I know who you are but I don’t remember your name.”

      “Kris,” he hissed.

      “Right,” he drawled. “Nadia, what did you to do Anna?”

      “Like you care,” Kris muttered.

      “Honestly,” I huffed kicking the water as I was prepared for another lecture. “all I said was that she never loved you and that you never loved her and it doesn’t matter anymore because she has Kris.”  Maybe not those words exactly, it might’ve sounded rude when I first said it.

      “That’s all, then why is she upset.”

      “Because she loved you.”

      “Says who?”  
      “Kris and Anna.”

      “No, Anna doesn’t know what love is. She is only in love with the attention, never me.”

      “Ehhem, and you don’t think she loves me?” Kris retorted.

      “Honestly, no.”

      “You can’t say that,” I exclaimed awkwardly.

      “Says the guy who tried to become king by killing Elsa.”  
      Hans grimaced.

      “Yeah what are you going to say about that?”

      “Oh no,” Hans muttered.

      “What—”

      The ocean bubbled and violently shook as Hans quickly pulled me up.  We were blinded by a bright light and when our vision returned we found ourselves in some kind of underwater sea cave.

      “Hans,” an old merman boomed.

      “I can explain—”

      “Enough I told you to kill the ice witch and because you failed me Ariel is now in danger.”

      “You were hired to kill Elsa,” I gasped.

      “King Triton I apologize. You see Ariel made a deal with Ursula—”

      “I know what she did.”

      “Then you must understand that its not my fault. We had to take her with us, she’s a stubborn sixteen year old girl in love.”

      “You were hired to kill Elsa,” I repeated dumbfounded.

      “You should have told me,” he scolded.

      “That your daughter wanted to be human? She made the deal with Ursula, there’s no going back. She signed the contract you can’t do anything. You try to make Ariel a mermaid again and get her voice back then Ursula will ask for the trident and the crown. You can’t let her win.”

      “Why do you have to kill Elsa?” I asked.

      “She’s the daughter of Ursula. She cursed Anna and forced the King and Queen to raise her as their own.  Anna is the real heir to the throne, but she can’t rule until we lift the curse off her.”

      “What curse?”

      “Anna’s cursed?” Kris said finally coming back to life.

      “Is it like if Elsa lives to a certain age Anna will die?!”

      “What, no.”

      “Oh, then why kill her?” I asked.

      “He was too kill Elsa because I wanted her to die. Instead he was greedy and tried to be king as well. You should have killed her when you had the chance,” King Triton barked, slamming his trident to the ground as electricity shot through the caves causing us to jolt.

      “If you want her dead then kill her yourself,” Hans shot back.

      “Elsa doesn’t deserve to die,” Kris shouted but he fell back when King Triton glared at him.

      “I heard what Elsa did to Arendelle. She froze the whole kingdom, nearly freezing everyone to death, almost killing the princess.”

      “Yes but Elsa’s love for Anna saved her.”

      “Who told you that nonsense?”

      “Pabbie, a troll.”

      “You listen to a troll?” Hans smirked.

      “You’re taking orders from a fish,” Kris retorted.

      “Sorry, didn’t know I struck a nerve,” Hans said raising his hands.

      “He’s family.”

      “Right, right. Won’t ask.”

      “Wait, isn’t Ursula a mermaid or something so how come Elsa’s not?”

      “She was born a mermaid and then Ursula used her magic to make Elsa human before King Triton could kill her.”

      “You were going to kill a baby?” I questioned repulsed by him.

      “She’s a monster,” King Triton snarled. “Ursula brought this upon herself.”

      “But her own child, that’s insane. What did she do to make you hate her so much?”

      “Hans, you will kill Elsa for me,” he warned. Hans was reluctant, clenching his fists as he nodded his head.

      “I won’t let you,” Kris warned. Hans looked at me shaking his head as his lips became a thin line. “I’ll tell her and you’ll be banished from Arendelle, if you’re lucky.”

      King Triton grimaced at Kris before he zapped him with his trident, which I screamed because I thought he killed him, but turned out that Kris was now a rat.  Kris started screeching, running around in circles.

      I picked him up and tried to sound powerful, “Change him back!” but came out like a squeak because I was scared of what he would do to me too.

      He glowered at me, reading his weapon when Hans stepped in front of me, “She doesn’t mean to offended you. She promised me herself she would help me in the best way she can.”

      “Then teach her to hold her tongue.”

      “She will.”

      He lowered it and ordered, “Kill Elsa, bring me back my daughter and the human she fell in love with.”

      “What are you going to do with him?” I croaked.

      “Kill him.”

      “Wha-why?! What did he do, sir?” I ended to reassure him that I respected him so he should not turn me into an animal.

      “He seduced my daughter and now I have to fix the mess he made.”

      “I think he loves her.”

      “How can he love her, they just met each other?”

      “Love at first sight,” I suggested. “And she did save his life so it kind of helps.”

      “I’m losing my patience with you Hans. Get the job done or so help me—”

      “It will be done, I promise,” he answered quickly.

      King Triton banged his trident on the ground and we were once again blinded by light.


	7. Chapter 7

      Back on the dock I began to hyperventilate as I asked, “What do we do? Kris is a rat. He can’t be a rat, he had his whole life ahead of him and—”

      Hans grabbed my hand and as we quickly walked, my arm was beginning to hurt by how hard he was pulling it. We rushed inside the castle and went to his room.

      “You still have him?” he asked.

      “Yeah, he’s right here, scared to death.” I started stroking his back, like he was a pet, trying to comfort him. “You lied to me!” I snapped.

      “It’s to protect you. You were better off not getting involved.”

      “You were going to let me help you do it.”

      “I was not. You were being nosy and I thought you could help do some digging.”

      “I’m not going to let you do it.”

      “I have no intentions of doing it.”

      “Don’t lie to me, you promised him, I was there.”

      “You wouldn’t understand.”

      “Tell me, no more lies.”

      He glared at me before sighing, “Fine, but no interruptions.”

      I nodded my head, wondering what excuse he would come up with.

      “I made a deal with him. My family hates me and I got sick and tired of it. My dad had an affair, she was one of the workers in the kitchen. She raised me in the castle, told me that my dad was the king but the queen didn’t like me so no one did. The only person who liked me was the king and he only liked me till my mom had to leave, when I was thirteen. The only reason I’m a prince is because he promised my mom he would take care of me. When she was there the queen and her sons abused her. She became crippled from their abuse. I ran away and stole a tiny boat and took off on the ocean. While at sea a storm hit and I almost drowned but King Triton saved me. He must have heard me cursing at my ‘family’ and that’s what he took advantage of a thirteen year old boy angry at the world. He said I had to kill Elsa in order to help save my dying mother. So of course I took that deal and he’s been keeping her alive since.”

      “I’m sorry. Why didn’t you live with your mother instead of staying in the kingdom?”

      “I wasn’t allowed to the queen wouldn’t let me leave. She wanted to make my mom miserable and what better way then to keep me from her. I tried to run away and see her because she went to live with her relatives in Corona.”

      “That’s terrible. So to keep your mother alive you have to kill Elsa? That’s messed up.”  
      “You’re caught up with the rest of the story, I screwed up because I became greedy and wanted to become king, honestly only so I could rub it in their face and overthrow them.”

      “Does Jack and Flynn know?”

      “They don’t care, they only want to get paid.”

      “So they don’t know their going to help you kill someone?”

      “There job isn’t to kill her. There going to figure out what happened between King Triton and Ursula.”

      “I remember you saying you didn’t want to go to Arendelle. How were you going to do it if you weren’t there?”

      “I think I need to clarify a few things for this to make more sense. Jack and Flynn were never since the beginning going to kill anyone. They were going to do some research, as in figuring out where Elsa came from. King Triton told me she was Ursula daughter, which I did not think much about it, what he didn’t tell me was that Elsa had powers. He just said I needed to kill her which I was going to do. Now I’m wondering what else he isn’t telling me. I didn’t want to go because I know I’m not allowed to go and I’m not going to kill her till I know all the details. That’s why I had no intentions of going to Arendelle. You offered to help and since you’re a royal I thought you might help figure out some secrets too. I’m honestly having second thoughts.”

      You’re having second thoughts? What about me, you didn’t tell me planned on killing anyone, what is wrong with you! That is something everyone needs to know! I shouted in my head before asking calmly, “Okay, but the pretending you were in love with Anna?”

      “Was to get closer to her sister and get the kingdom. I would never fall in love with her, I hate royals.”

      “I would too if I were you. And most of them are pretty bad anyways, there is a few decent ones.” I sound sympathetic but I’m really skeptical. I get the hate for some royals, because honestly, they really are jerks. Well at least the ones I’ve met. I’m sure there are some nice ones out there in some sort of magical land or something.

      “You really think that?”

      “Yeah, why do you think I’m not married.”

      Kris started squeaking, thankfully, because I almost forgot he was a rat. “We need to change him back and we need to tell Ariel what King Triton is up too.”

      “I think we should keep this between the two of us.”

      “Why?”

      “Because King Triton crazy, he turned him into a rat. The more people involved the more people hurt.”

      “I know he’s going to kill Eric,” I smacked his shoulder as I snapped, “You are not going to give him my brother to have him killed!”

      “I wasn’t going to do that either,” he complained while rubbing his arm.

      “Then what are you going to do. He told you to bring Ariel and Eric to him, so he can kill him and then you got to kill Elsa? You promised. And we change Kris back. If we tell Ariel then maybe she can talk some sense into him—”

      “You’re not telling Ariel. This is just between the two of us and I’m going to fix all of this so don’t worry.”

      “And what and I’m supposed to do? Just sit and act like nothing’s wrong. I’m going to help you fix this.”

      “Oh, no you’re not.”

      “Yep, I’m going to keep an eye on you because I sort of trust you but then I don’t at the same time. We’re you go I go, most of the time. Sometimes I like to be myself to think. And we need to tell Anna and Elsa about Kris.”

      “No, that’s a bad idea.”

      “They need to know.”

      Someone knocked on the door and startled we glanced at each other wondering if someone was eavesdropping on our conversation.

      My brother walked in with Ariel as he said, “Hans,” he stopped staring at me. “What are you doing here?”

      “Uh….well…I…was….showing him my new pet rat,” I said extending it towards him.

      “Where’d you get that? You know rats can get you sick, get rid of it.”

      “No,” I said holding him close to me. “He’s clean, I bought it from a pet store.” I so badly wanted to tell him the truth, but knowing my brother he would be hot headed and try to fix the problem right now getting himself killed.

      He raised a brow skeptical by my answer and I tried to play it off.

      “You wanted me,” Hans said.

      “I was going to ask you where Nadia was I couldn’t find her anywhere.”

      “What’s wrong with your shirt,” I frowned as I saw ash smudges on it.

      “Oh, Ariel saw a pipe and blew into, it was funny and cute,” he explained smiling at Ariel as she blushed.  “Her friend Scuttle taught her it. I would love to meet him.”

      Ariel quickly shook her head.

      Kris was squirming in my hand growing anxious. Losing my grip, because I was afraid of crushing him, he scurried off. I gasped turning to Hans, “He ran off.”

      Hans shrugged, “Let him do what he wants.”

      “But what if—what if someone kills him?”

      “It’s just a rat,” Eric reassured me. “I’ll buy you a proper pet.”

      Shrills could be heard in the hallways and I ran out following the noise. If someone killed him, it would be all my fault—no it be Hans fault. I twirled around the shrilling ceased and now I was unable to find him.  I scanned the floor and walking, searching for any cracks and holes he could have escaped into.

      A scream was heard and I followed it to see it was coming from Anna’s room.  Of course he would go to her room, I’m stupid not to have figured that out.

      I knocked on the door but hearing Anna squeal, “Kill it, kill it,” I instantly opened the door seeing one of the maids trying to swat him with a broom as Anna was clinging on her bed frame.

      “Stop, stop, stop!” I cried picking him up.

      “It was an, ew, oh gosh, it was on me,” Anna cried brushing herself off. “That was gross.”

      He started squeaking standing on his feet, “Do you recognize him?” I asked hopefully for Kris sake and that I wouldn’t have to give a long, confusing explanation.

      “Why would I recognize a rat?”

      “He’s Kris.”

      “What? What do you mean—Kristoff, Kris, my Kris? Or you named your rat Kris?”

      “No, it’s Kristoff. Magic transformed him into a rat.”

      “Magic?”

      “Anna, Nadia’s only teasing you,” Hans said giving me a dirty look. “This is her pet rat, she recently bought him, his name is Kris.  Isn’t that right? Tell her you’re teasing.”

      “I’m not stupid I can tell your lying,” she retorted to Hans. “Thanks for your help you may go now,” she told the maid.

      I elbowed him as I hissed, “see she can tell. That’s why I am telling her the truth. I agree we can’t tell Eric, but Ariel, Anna, and Elsa deserve to know.”

      “Yes, I deserve to know,” she agreed as she clumsily got off the bed and asked, “Is Kris really a rat?”

      Hans sucked his teeth as he looked away.

      “Yes, he is a rat…” I paused wondering should I tell her everything. Elsa is her only family left and to tell her they aren’t even related and that she’s cursed. That would ruin anyone’s day. “Magic did it. There was an accident and he turned to a rat. It’s hard to explain what happened, there was a bright light and then poof a rat.”

      “So you don’t know who did this too him?”

      “No, we didn’t see anything, it was all so sudden.”

      Anna took Kris from me as she said, “Oh poor Kris. Pabbie will know what to do, we’ll have you turned back into a human in no time.”

      “How much you want to bet he’s going to say he can only become human again with true love kiss and it won’t work when Anna kisses him?” Hans whispered to me.

      I frowned and slapped him in the face, “Enough of you.”  
      “Ow,” he whined rubbing his cheek. “What I do?”  
      “You’re such a pessimist it’s killing me,” I muttered.

      “Tell Elsa where I’m going,” Anna said. “Hopefully, Kris will be human again by tonight. Oh, and tell her Sven and Olaf will accompany me.”

...

      We had to wait a while to get the Queen’s attention, so by the time we could talk it was nightfall. Elsa took the news pretty well. She asked a lot of questions, but I think she believed us, well, she believed me.

      “You don’t know who turned him into a rat?” Elsa questioned trying to keep her attention to me while watching Hans.

      “We couldn’t see anything, there was a bright light and then poof rat,” I lied.

      “Where did this happen?”

      “At the docks.”

      I did most the talking, Hans was avoiding making eye contact with her.

      “Who would want to turn him into a rat?”

      “Does he have any enemies?” I suggested, which I doubt would be a yes because I know King Triton turned him into a rat.

      “He wouldn’t have any enemies. He hasn’t done much with his life to get any unless he set off an ice monster when he was picking ice,” Hans explained.

      Right, he didn’t talk unless to make a rude comment that no one wanted to hear. I jabbed him in the stomach for that one.

      “Why do you always hit me?”        

      Because you’re an insensitive jerk.”

      “I’m blunt there’s a difference.”

      “Well it’s nice to see that you found your perfect match Hans. She’s good for you.”

      We both feigned a smile. We weren’t in love, how could we be, we hardly knew each other and he’s an idiot. Besides I had to find myself a real man one mom and dad would approve of so they’ll get of my case about being a spinster.

      I squeaked as I suddenly remembered. I need to find a suitor by the time I get back. So much is happening at once, how can things go from slightly stressed to really stressed in a day.

      “Are you alright?” she asked.

      I nodded as I realized how terrible my life was because of Hans. I got the adventure I wanted with the unnecessary turmoil. Wow, now I miss my boring life.

      “So where is Kris, does Anna know?”

      “We told her and she’s going to Pabbie with Olaf and Sven to fix the problem.”

      “She’s going by herself. We don’t know what turned Kris into a rat, whoever did it could still be out there. She should have took some guards with her.”

      “She went by herself to find you and everything turned out fine,” Hans commented. “Sure she almost died but things are different now, you have your powers under control. You do have your powers under control?”

      Elsa glared at him as she said raising her chin, “Yes. If I find out that you had something to do with this—”

      “You’ll kill me,” Hans tempted.

      “Yes.”

      “But Anna will be fine and Kris will be human again,” I reassured, awkwardly laughing hating the tension in the room.

      We left, well I made us leave before Elsa really did kill him. I followed him to the ship muttering under my breath.

      “You know I can hear everything your saying,” Hans pointed out.

      “I feel like you enjoying ticking people off.”

      “Not really, people are rather sensitive.” Hans walked toward Flynn Rider and Jack as he announced, “Change of plans boys.”

      “We’re still getting paid?” they asked.

      “Yes, you are. Long story short King Triton gave us a deadline. Oh, and the Queen suspects I’m up to something, which I am, so don’t get caught.”

      “And the deadline involves?” Jack drawled, raising a brow.

      “Don’t worry just get in the castle.”

      “I still get his trident right?” Flynn Rider asked.

      “You steal it, you get it.”

      “Perfect. Jack, let me show you how to steal things without getting caught, you simply grab and go. Royals have so much junk they never notice,” Flynn Rider laughed smacking the back of Jack who grumbled in response.

      “No you find information without stealing anything,” I complained.

      Flynn Rider glanced at me and told Jack, “Word of advice. Never get involved with princesses. They’re all for chivalry and doing things the right way, and takes the fun out of everything. You avoid them your life is set.”

      “Hans!” Elsa yelled, we all turned taken back.  She froze the sea around the ship as she glared at him. “You said you weren’t up to anything.”

      Jack and Flynn Rider jumped off the ship before anyone would notice them. My guess is that they were going to the castle, hopefully, instead of abandoning us.

      “And did I lie?”

      Anna was teary-eyed holding Kris, who was still a rat. Olaf and a reindeer was glaring at him too. I stepped away from him, not interested in getting in Elsa’s way.

      “I know you two are up to something,” Anna snapped. “I can’t change Kris back and who knows what else you’re up too. You’re plotting something so that you can’t get the kingdom, but you’re not going to win.”

      “Told you so.”

      “What?”

      “You don’t love him.”

      She frowned, “Of course I love him—”

      “True love’s kiss was supposed to break the spell am I right?”

      She didn’t say anything but continued to glare at him.

      “I am right.”

      “Arrest them for treason,” Anna ordered the guards.

      “Them? What did I do?” I cried, bewildered as I was being handcuffed.

      “Olaf said the last person Kris was with was you.”

      “But—but—”

      “Take them to the dungeon, we shall interrogate the other two to see if they were part of the plan.”

      I mouthed to Hans that we should tell them the truth, but he shook his head. I so badly wanted to say something, but I didn’t because maybe Hans knew what was best. Maybe I might kill Hans, who knows.


End file.
